


Anonymous Letters And Candy (VeggieTales) (Canon x OC)

by ThatHotChipAddict



Category: Big Idea, VeggieTales
Genre: CanonxOC, F/M, Self Ship, ocxcanon, veggietales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotChipAddict/pseuds/ThatHotChipAddict
Summary: Alexa, a small Green Bean(Smaller than both squashes) is moving in a small city like town, where she stumbles apon the gang. She soon becomes best friends with Jimmy Gourd, and finds out something about him. She didn't know he had a brother until a small party she attended produced by Bob and Larry (the secret gay couple-). She meets Jerry Gourd by the drinks, which makes them talk a little bit, and make Alexa have a few attacks in her heart. She dosen't know what they mean, so she goes to Jimmy for advice on what's going on, making them both realize a feeling a acesexual has never felt.Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/247191715-anonymous-letters-and-candy-veggietales-canon-x-oc





	Anonymous Letters And Candy (VeggieTales) (Canon x OC)

Both me and Jimmy were enjoying some ramen at my house (because there both lazy shits) and giving off little detail's each time we took a bite, because somehow its that good- "The texture of this is really well made" "I think the softness it has is very impressive" "isn't that the same thing as what I just said?" "Oh shit, your right. But we can agree on one thing" Both of us got closer to each other "The flavor is SO FUCKING IMMACULATE" "The seasoning is very well made" Both of us said in different ways, making us loose our lungs (laughing, there not actually dying-)

Wait, shit. We started here and you don't even know my name, well. Hi, I'm Alexa Garcia, or GenZ Green bean. I'm a tomboy, best friends with Jimmy. And I'm most likely athiest and kind of scared of Christianity because I had a panic attack once about it thinking it's like a cult, but I can't tell my mom that, she would loose her shit. Oh I'm a Cartoonist in progress. I dream about having a little studio of my own.

After our little dinner snack talk, both of us wave goodbye at the front of the house, leaving me alone. Again. Man dose it feel good being a Acesexual. Having a house to yourself while also being a loud (almost) voice actor plus animator is the true feeling to "Damn, this is big poggers energy". Its very quiet but also a very nice place to live in. I walked into my house and got to her room just to lay down and maybe draw a bit. Until my phone got a notification that somehow got my attention. Oh wait it's a call, no wonder why I notices it, the ringtone is endless. I see's its Larry, and decides to call the number. I evidently hears screaming of joy. "ALEXA! WAKE UP! IF YOUR ALREADY UP GET UP BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR HALF ASLEEP AND TIRED" well, he's not wrong, I do have a messed up sleep schedule. "Hi Larry, what do you want..?" "TOMMOROW MORNING. PARTY. AT 8:00AM, ITS GOING TO BE ALL DAY" "...What?-" "ME AND BOB ARE HOSTING A PARTY TOMMOROW BECAUSE WE DECIDED TO START DATING!" Woah. Holy sit. You know the times were I called Bob a fabulous f*%got(sense she loves gays, lesbians, and trans/genderfluid), I didn't actually mean he could be gay, but that's not about that. Bob and Larry are dating...wait...hoOOLY SHIIITTT. THERE DATING. HOLY HELL OH MY GOD THATS AMAZING. "OH MY GOD CONGRAJULATIONSOHMYGODIMSOHAPPYFORYOUGUYSGRJIEJAJG4JBHRMPZF- What time is it. I need to KNOW" "Tomorrow at 8:00am, lets hope you can actually get up." Damn, Larry really be roasting me with these sleep time burns. He really decided to commit arson on me. "Well I might as well sleep now, its 11:01pm, so I'll see you later." "Ok, see you tomorrow! God bless!" I kind of cringed of that sentence, sense her whole life she was taught that. I proceeded to hang up, and lay down for bed, but also daydream sense I has problems. But I forgot to set the alarm. Shit.

I wake up with the sun in my face. And then pick up my phone sense I'm a lazy shit. The time is 8:10, and wake up to text messages to the gang. Shit, SHIT IM LATE FOR THE PARTY (She just did a fucky wucky). I ran up to my closet to get on some pants, while trying my hardest to brush my hair and teeth, until I realize I'm using the wrong tools for each thing, so I switch them. I finished in about 2 minutes, still dying on the inside, so I get on my glitchcore croc's and rush out the door with a granola bar in my mouth to eat. I was about to run out the door until I bump into Archibald. I guess he was waiting for me, his poor soul. "Oh goodness. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in a rush, I was just waiting for you to get ready for mas- LArry's big day" (hahaha larryboy reference) "No no I'm sorry I'm a lazy shit and somehow late to a small party, don't feel bad" Archibald proceeded to pull me up and get me back in shape. He's such a dad. I usually think of him like a heartwarming dad, sense he has the heart of a dad. "Thanks Archi-Arch, I'm going to anime run to the party now BYE-" I proceed to run into the distance, but eventually come back and say "Uhhhh...You know the location?" "I'd knew you would say that. Get in the car." Archibald decided to take me to his car, and drives me there quickly as possible (Like a 5 minute drive). I was panicking, because I wanted to praise both Larry and Bob with love sense I loves gays, but I'm late as hell. So shit . As soon as we get there, I bust open the car door, and almost break the door of the party room. As soon as I got in I got a sigh of relive, but then stress came as soon as I see's that all of the gang is there. When I thought I was late, I didn't think I was THIS late. I slowly walked into the room with Archibald behind me talking about he was sorry for me being late (even though he didn't need to) and welcomed me inside. Of course Larry was across of me, giving me handshakes that could paralyze me, and very loud greeting (now I thought I was loud-). "Hi, we forgive you for being lateweallknowyoureallybadsleepsceduleandyoudon'tneedtoworry-" Bob then comes over and slaps Larry with his finger to stop breaking out. I somehow escape his hand and decide to walk in a random direction, while daydreaming, because I'm a dumbass that doesn't pay attention in life, which made me run into Jimmy and another figure that seemed taller than him, a few inches (Jimmy you short fuck). I really don't know that much people in this party, so some faces are new to me, like the tall figure. Some people I know are Bob, Larry, Jimmy, Archibald, Junior, and Petunia....I swear I don't have face blindness- I just never met the person. "Oh, sorry Jimmy- who's this new guy?" Jimmy's face seemed as if I said a slur to him (AKA just seemed offended, Alexa would never do that-) "You don't know him. You bitch- wait. I didn't tell you I had a brother?" he has a WHAT? I meeaannn...I usually never pay attention to his talks and only remember splits but I DON'T REMEBER HIM TELLING ME HE HAD A BROTHER WHAT THE HELL???

"...No? I'm sorry I'm having a crisis at the moment-" Jimmy put his arm on my back, which means this is a sign that I'm about to have a chat with him. Great. "Alexa, I would like you to meet Jerry Gourd, my somewhat secret brother." Jimmy pointed at the figure that's supposed to be Jerry. He seems not the talkative kind..I mean hell even his style says he's not social. To his blond hair and t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt. "Hi, I'm Jerry Gourd. You must be one of his best friends?" "Umm..yes actually. Maybe even one of his best friends. I'm a Cartoonist..well in progress." "Well I'm following the footsteps of my brother at something to actually." "You trying to beat him in a food thing or something?" I looked at Jimmy, which in return gave me a free slap to the face for being immature. "Speaking of that, are there any drinks here. I'm looking for them for...peroneal reasons" Jerry then dragged me and Jimmy around the party even though I DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF OF THESE PEOPLE. We passed two small pea's, some blueberry, some large pickle, I don't know..a potato with a hat? A old friendly grape, some small carrot the same age as junior, and a bigger carrot that seems...Irish?? What??? What even is this world anymore?? Before I could question anything, next thing I know I'm at the extra's table. They have drinks, and snacks, and yea. The only thing that caught my eye was the water, sense there was no sprite. (GODAMMIT BOB) So I got a cup of that, while Jimmy and Jerry and making the snacks non-existing. And somehow Jerry did a thing sense Jimmy had a face of defeat. Were they challenging each other on something? Oh wait. Food. Right. God dammit. I sipped my water aggressively due to what just happened with those two. It's kinda weird on how fast they can clear out a table. Like how fast is there metalation? DO THEY EVEN DIGEST?? Before I could go deeper into those cans of worms, Jimmy sat next to me. "Hey, so sense both you and my brother don't really know each other, do you think maybe you two can have a conversation?" "I mean, sure. I like talking to new people." I proceeded to get up from my chair, and awkwardly slid next to Jerry, because I'm awkward, and I hate it here. "Oh, hey Alexa. What are you doing here?" "Just here to have a little chat with you. So what's up with life right now?" "Well..OH! Right now, I just won something over Jimmy. For the first time! (No all caps because Jerry is a good boy) Maybe I'm finally going to be by my brother's side, or more importantly, get in front of him!" Jerry started to laugh. It's a very soft laugh. Yeah. Oh wait. Holy- hOLY SHIT I'M HAVING A STROKE MY HEART IS TIGHTNING UP- oh wait now I'm laughing with him. Ok-

Jerry's POV for just a second:

Oh wow, I'm laughing now. Oh wait- is Alexa laughing to? Oh ok..I didn't know she could laugh so loudly. Is my stomach turning? I guess from the afar me and Jimmy had.

Now back to normal broadcasting craziness:

Me and Jerry were laughing shortly until both of us heard a strange sound. The sound was coming from..JERRY???- Oh my god. The weird sound was coming from Jerry's Stomach. It seems that that challenge wasn't treating him to good. Jerry backed away and tried to calm it down by...standing there. I mean come on man, you COULD do better. "Woah. Sorry about that. The last time this happened is when I ate a space egg..but this is somehow 2x worse than that" hold it. Wait a minute. A WHAT? "YOU ATE A W H A T???" "And a end of a table, some weird popcorn thing" "HOLY SHIT. Maaannnn your cooler than I thought" And so we continued to talk for a while, until dark.

NEXT MORNING:

I don't remember a slightest thing after that, all I see is darkness. Must have slept. But from that darkness, I heard a faint rumbling sound, which got louder ever once in a while. It was so loud, I somehow got up. I saw I was sleeping on a couch, right next to Jerry, with drinks and bags and rappers around us. The loud noise was coming from Jerry, which I wasn't surprised of. And it seems as if he wasn't awake yet- oh wait neverminded he just woke up. "Ugh..what happened last night?.." Jerry made eye contact with me, that made him red (Like bob AHAH) "O-oh, I'm sorry..did I wake you up- Aaow!.." It seems as if Jerry felt a sharp pain in his stomach, sense he gloated his arm on it. Still red from what happened, he proceeded to say something. "Sorry for what just happened..I guess I had to much fun...and food..and drinks..and..yyeeeaaaa..." "No no it's fine. Sometimes you just get exited to much." Me and Jerry both blushing now (Jerry is still red while Alexa is like a faint pink) layed on the couch for a while until Bob and Larry got up and esxorted everyone out of the building. Before both Gourds could go, Alexa rushed to them. "Hey Jimmy and Jerry, see you soon" "Yea...see you to" "See you soon to!" Jimmy Gourd rushed Jerry out of there telling him something that made him say stop, but I just skipped it off my head and went home.

Jerry's POV:

"So little bro, having fun with your future soulmate?" Jimmy seemed as if he did something. "Stop...we just met. How could that possibly happen?" Jimmy stared right into my eyes, and dragged me into a quiet place. "Look, I know you like her, so I'm saying future because it's going to happen" I turned red and walked out of there to home. Jimmy followed still teasing me.


End file.
